1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, to resource management within a client device such as a set top box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current generation of set top boxes (STBs), when multiple resources are needed to perform a single activity, these resources are allocated separately by application or system software. If the system detects conflicts during these allocations, each conflict is presented individually to the user or to conflict handler software. When multiple resources are required for a single activity this may cause more than one conflict to be presented to the user or conflict handler software. However, when more than one conflict is presented to the user, this may cause confusion to the user. Additionally, the conflict handler may resolve one conflict in favor of the new activity and another conflict against the new activity. In this case, the new activity cannot proceed since it requires all the conflicts it generated to be resolved in its favor, but some existing activities may already have been terminated.